Switching Places
by iamkitty
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are broken up and the next summer they come back to camp but Annabeth still hates Percy! Aphrodite tests all when she switches Percy and Annabeth's bodies and they can hear each other's thoughts! OH NO!
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

"It was not supposed to go down like this." Annabeth whispered to herself in the silence of her sleeping cabin.

**Flashback to earlier **

It was a sunny July day and Percy asked Annabeth to meet him at the dock. Annabeth went there at noon, exactly when Percy told her to.

She sat next to Percy and leaned onto him and asked, "What's up?"

Percy scooted away in response. "Um, Annabeth, I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Percy's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Instead of saying the most common response, which is 'can we still be friends', she stood up and took off towards her cabin in the afternoon light. She slammed the cabin door and jumped on her bed crying.

When it was dinner, she went to dinner and she went up to the fire to toss in her offering at the same time Percy did. Percy asked her while they were up there, "Can we still be friends?"

Annabeth didn't respond and started walking toward her table. Percy gripped her wrist and repeated the question. "No." She said and yanked her wrist from his grasp.

**Flashback in Annabeth's head is over**

(((()))))))

Percy kept tossing and turning. "I just don't have feelings like that for her anymore. I still want to be friends. Girls are so difficult." Percy grumbled to the empty top bunk.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm iamkitty and someone put in a review that I was copying the story _I Didn't Need to Hear That _by switching their bodies but really the only thing in common is the fact that they get their bodies switched, they can hear each other's thoughts, and Aphrodite is the reason they're like that. I just read the story yesterday but I actually have planned this story for like a week now. I just can't seem to figure out how to do it. Besides, the only reason they can read each other's thoughts is because they're in the other's body.

So here's the disclaimer: I don't own PJO or _I Didn't Need to Hear That _by dnapolymerase314's idea.

Annabeth had put everything away when Percy burst into her cabin. "Annabeth, I'm missing my under shirt. I loaned it to you last summer for a pajama shirt."

"Well I gave it back!" Annabeth defended herself.

Percy pointed a finger at her. "You took it!" Percy argued.

"Percy, it's rude to point." Annabeth glared at Percy.

Percy crossed his arms like Annabeth was doing. "Percy it's rude to point. Oh whatever! Just give me the fucking shirt back!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth put her hand on her hip. "I don't have it."

Percy pushed passed her and started going through Annabeth's drawers. He threw article after article of clothing. "It's not in here!" Percy shouted and kicked Annabeth's teddy bear that she received from her mother when she was a baby across the room.

That was the final straw. Annabeth tackled him to the ground and punched him in the eye. She was a tough girl. "Don't make me anymore mad. Pick everything up before I punch you in the other eye." She said through gritted teeth as she straddled him, pinning him down.

"Yes ma'am." Percy pushed Annabeth off of him and started picking up all her stuff and loading it back into drawers. "Done with your stupid wishes." Percy said and spun around and walked to the door.

"Percy, ask Travis if he's seen your shirt. I told him to give it to you." Annabeth suggested before Percy slammed the door to her cabin.

Malcolm came into the cabin. "What was that about?"

"Percy's crap. He acts like he can still push me around you know?" Annabeth asked Malcolm.

Malcolm sat on her bed. "You can do much better Annabeth." Malcolm smiled at her.

She sat beside Malcolm. "Problem is, I just don't… want to." Annabeth started crying into Malcolm's shoulder when Melissa, one of the other daughters of Athena, walked in quietly.

"What's wrong with Annabeth?" She mouthed to Malcolm.

"Percy break down again." He mouthed back.

Annabeth lifted her head. "Malcolm, am I crazy?" She quietly asked.

"No. You just love him." Malcolm wrapped his arm around Annabeth. "But that will pass." He kissed her forehead in a comforting-brother way.

"Alright." Annabeth laid down. "Off my bed. Lights out at ten. Take everyone to dinner. I don't feel so good." Annabeth said and closed the blinds to her window. "Tell everyone I have a fever."

_Dinner without Annabeth_

Thalia was back at camp and Annabeth was sick? No. Thalia knew it was something else. Instead of just going to her cabin, she Iris messaged her right at her table. "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." The image showed a tossing and turning, sleeping Annabeth.

"Stop it. No. Don't take him." Annabeth mumbled. "No. Stop."

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked with disbelief.

Annabeth shot up. Her eyes were red and her hair was a mess from tossing and turning. She turned her head. "Thalia?" Annabeth grumbled.

"Naw." Thalia answered sarcastically. "Where in the Hades are you?" Thalia whispered.

Annabeth stifled a yawn. "My cabin. Where else? I have a fever." Annabeth rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Prove it."

Annabeth started to stand up from her bed. But she turned pale and fainted.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth?" Thalia yelled. Everyone directed their attention towards Thalia's table. Thalia got off the bench and ran towards the Athena cabin with lightning speed. (Get it? He dad's the god of lightning? No? Okay then.)

Annabeth was out cold on the floor when Thalia and Will Solace arrived. "Is she alive?" Thalia asked with r=worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. She's just unconscious. Help me take her to the infirmary." Will said giving Thalia the stats.

Thalia picked up Annabeth by her feet with Will holding her arms. They took her to the infirmary and set her on one of the beds in the left row. They turned and there was Percy out cold on a bed across from Annabeth's.

"Ugh. Must be their blood pressure or something." Will Solace mumbled to himself and ushered Thalia out. "I'll call you when she's conscious." He promised and closed the infirmary door.

_2 hours later_

"Hey Percy." Will Solace greeted Percy as he became conscious.

"I'm Percy." A girl's voice said. "What happened to my voice?"

Percy's body's eyes opened. The body sat up. "I didn't know there was a mirror there." Percy's voice said.

"Annabeth!" The girl's body said.

Annabeth looked down and she was in boys clothing. "Will, get me a mirror." A deep voice said. Percy's voice.

Will spun his chair and handed Annabeth a mirror. Annabeth held it up to herself and screamed. "Why am I in Percy's body?"

"Why are we in each other's body?" Percy and Annabeth shouted at the other.

Aphrodite appeared in between the beds. "Hi Percy." She waved to the Annabeth body. "Hello Annabeth." She nodded at Percy's body.

"Did you do this?" Annabeth in Percy's body demanded.

"Yes. Now you can hear each other's thoughts and you have switched places. Annabeth, you will be in Percy's body for the rest of the summer. Percy will be in Annabeth's body. Don't kill each other." Aphrodite explained and the duo turned away as Aphrodite turned to her true form and disappeared.

"Awkward." Will said.


	3. Chapter 2

**Now I am back! Hello Percabeth fans. I have an announcement! School starts in three days! I'll TRY to write two chapters for each story I have before Thursday but then the chapters are gonna stop coming so fast! I have accelerated math this year so it will be VERY hard to update everyday so I'll update whenever I can after Thursday! Okay? So now here is the disclaimer and a key for something.**

Key: **Bold is Annabeth's thoughts **and _italic is Percy's thoughts. _

When I say Annabeth I mean Annabeth in Percy's body and vice-versa.

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO, Percy (Annabeth is lucky), or Nico… Who do I want to buy from Rick when I get rich first?**

Annabeth looked at Will. "Will, if you tell anyone, we will have your head."

Will had a look of terror on his face. "Yes Per-Annabeth."

Percy looked offended. "That may be my body but the person in it is not me!" He screeched.

"Same with the cretin over there." Annabeth's expression was ice cold.

_This cretin is your body._

**Not my brain though doofus.**

_I hate you._

**The feeling is mutual.**

"Can I tell Thalia?" Will asked, interrupting their mind-argument.

"Yes." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

_Why are we telling Thalia again?_

**Because she's our best friend.**

_Oh okay. I hate Aphrodite for doing this._

**As she says, 'All is fair in love and war'. But we're at war but she wants us to be in love.**

_Oh please. I've heard about your Percy-break-downs._

**Fine Jackson. You're getting fat this summer.**

_Don't you dare ruin my six-pack Chase._

**What's gonna happen to me?**

_I'll kill you._

**Mhm. Whatever. **

_Please Annabeth._

**Apologize.**

"Are you guys having an argument?" Will asked.

"You bet every last golden drachma you have." Annabeth remarked.

"I'm going to get Thalia. Stay here." Will ran off to the Zeus cabin.

_What do I have to apologize for?_

**You broke my heart! **

_I wanted to stay friends!_

**Percy, I never told anyone that Drew told me this, but she told me you dumped me for her. You were cheating on me!**

_I'm really sorry for that._

**No you're not! I was just some girl who liked you but you got bored with her! On to the next one.**

_You weren't Annabeth._

**Shut up Percy.**

_Annabeth-_

**Stop it!**

With that, Annabeth tried to block Percy's thoughts out. But she heard one before she actually fully blocked him out. _I am an idiot._

**Hades yeah you are.**

But Percy didn't hear that. He was focused on the whole I'm-an-idiot thing.

Annabeth was wondering why Aphrodite would curse her and put her in a BOY'S body

_Oh don't worry. I think she put a curse on us so we smell good every day and don't have to pee._

**Percy, you have a weird mind.**

_Technically, it's WE have a weird mind._

**Like I said before, shut up.**

With that Percy was wandering in his own mind, completely oblivious to the girl who was thing about architecture could hear.

_Who has better hair: Me or Nico? I would say me because mine is just awesome like that. Ladies love me too._

**I wonder if Hera wants a statue made like the Statue of Liberty for Olympus. I can get on her good side!**

_You know, his hair may be why he gets half the girls he gets. Ugh! Now I can't flirt with girls._

**Poor Big Ben. I love that clock tower and it just keeps falling down like in 1972.**

_I hate being a girl._

"Annabeth!" Thalia called as she burst into the infirmary.

"Thalia, I'm Annabeth." Annabeth pointed to her in Percy's body.

"You're just playing tricks on me Percy." Thalia rolled her eyes and went to Percy.

"Oh really? I'm going to tell you something that no one has ever known about you: you listen to Taylor Swift's music and don't mind." Annabeth smirked.

Thalia snapped her head. "Shut up Annabeth. I believe you."


	4. Chapter 3

**Uh, wow. What to say? I mostly got amazingly nice reviews on this story! I THINK I got 1 bad review but it kind of confused me. It just said WTF? But really I think it's just like "what the fuck just happened!" Haha. So I'm not going to be able to update SSSSOOOOO often because, sadly, I have school in two days. Plus tomorrow, I'm going to the hospital. My grandma is at the hospital so I MIGHT update tomorrow. Probably. Please read my other stories too because each week I'll try to update at least one chapter each story. SO I just want to know which one people want the MOST. Thanks Percabeth fans!**

**I'm transforming a friend of mine into a PJO fan! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO, Percy (Annabeth is lucky), or Nico… **

"Thalia… likes… Taylor… Swift?" Percy asked in between laughs. **Note to self: Don't laugh hysterically. It makes my face turn an unattractive red. **

_Wow Annabeth._

**Shut up. Should we tell her that we can hear each other's thoughts?**

_Nah._

"Any other surprises?" Thalia asked and sighed.

"Nope." Annabeth answered quickly.

Thalia sat down on the bed next to Annabeth. "Anyone else you're going to tell?" She asked quietly.

_I'm saying it. _"It's between the gods, Will, Annabeth, you, and me. Not even Chiron will know." Percy countered.

**Good boy.**

_I'm not a dog._

"Awkward silence." Thalia sang.

_**Hatred silence.**_

**Don't think at the same time as me.**

_Don't think the same thing as me._

"Well, you need to figure out how you're going to pull this off." Thalia stood up. "Percy, we have Annabeth lessons. Annabeth, vice versa."

"Let's go." Percy sighed. Percy and Annabeth rose at the same time.

_Can we stop doing this?_

**We're too damn alike.**

Thalia led them to her cabin. She sat on the floor and pulled five candy bars out of her stash that she has under her mattress. "Percy, eat one candy bar like regular Percy would." Percy picked it up, unwrapped it and took two bites; one to the middle, the other to finish off the candy bar. "Now Annabeth, eat like Percy just did." Annabeth did as she watched Percy do.

**I almost choked.**

_Suck it up Wise Girl._

With that statement, she choked on air.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Thalia asked, patting on her back.

Annabeth regained her normal breathing. "I'm fine." She put her hands up saying she was okay.

_I called you Wise Girl and that made you choke on air?_

**You haven't called me that in a while. I kinda missed it.**

Thalia had handed Percy and Annabeth water a few minutes ago after Annabeth's choking incident. Percy spit out his water onto Thalia's face. "Why did you spit on me Jackson?" Thalia asked in an eerily calm tone.

"I didn't mean to, it's just…" Percy trailed off.

_You missed that?_

**Sort of… It just… never got old.**

_So do you miss me?_

**No I just miss the name.**

"Sureeee." Percy said aloud.

"What?" Thalia and Annabeth asked at the same time.

Percy grabbed his water. "Nothing."

Thalia shrugged and took another candy bar. "Annabeth, eat the candy bar like you would." She took five bites and the candy bar was gone but she actually chewed in between her bites. "Okay Mr. Vacuum Cleaner, eat the candy bar like Annabeth did." Percy did as asked. "That's how you eat. Now, any allergies?"

Annabeth thought of about 4. "Grapes, Percy, cats, and chicken feathers." She said.

"Annabeth and broccoli." Percy snapped back.

A shower of gold formed into Hera. "Hello demigods and Thalia." Hera smiled coldly at them.

"What do you want stepmother?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

Hera raised her eyebrows. "I am a goddess. Don't do it again. I'm letting you off with a warning." She stared intently at Thalia for a moment. "Anyways, one of the pains of switching is that when ever Percy falls and does something to Annabeth, she feels the hurt and Percy doesn't. Same thing with Annabeth hurting Percy. If one is killed by a blade, the other is too. Bye children." Everyone directed their eyes so she could leave.

"I think all the gods are in on this." Percy clarified.

"Except Athena and Poseidon more than likely." Annabeth pointed out.

_Back On Olympus_

"Aphrodite, why are you doing this?" Athena yelled.

Poseidon looked at Athena in disgust. "You think I approve?" He spat.

Hestia had the final straw. "_Be. Quiet!"_ She screeched, making the flames in the fireplace turn purple.

Athena and Poseidon glared at Aphrodite. "Guys, there is only two ways to break the spell: one; wait the summer out and be like that, or two; I'm not telling." Aphrodite explained. Aphrodite spun around and skipped off to her date with Ares.

"We're consulting Hecate." Athena snapped and gripped Poseidon's wrist, dragging him with her.

Once they arrived at Hecate's house on Mount Olympus, she saw the urgency and cleared her appointments until she finished with them. "Hello darlings. What can Hecate here do for you today?"

Poseidon explained the story. "Hecate, Aphrodite has cast a spell on our children. Annabeth and Percy have switched bodies. We want to know if you can find another cure or reverse it."

"Oh…" Hecate's fingers crawled around on her desk (Well when I say crawled, I mean like when you make finger people) "Maybe." She pulled out a huge book. She slammed it on her desk and opened it. "Hm… Let's see." She flipped to the index. "S." She flipped to the back of the index. "Switching." She scanned her finger downwards. "Switching animals, switching foods, switching objects… Ah ha! Switching bodies; page 586." She opened it to the middle. "Interesting. Well there's one way to break a goddess's spell besides my own; that is if you're willing." She peered up at them.

"Anything." Athena answered quickly.

Hecate raised her eyebrows. "Sacrifice an owl and a dolphin. Well, that's in your situation." Hecate replied.

"Which one?" Poseidon asked.

"Your generals." Hecate smirked.

"No. I refuse." Athena said.

"That or whatever Aphrodite has planned." Hecate shrugged with one of those 'I win or something's wrong here' smiles.

Athena and Poseidon stood up. "We're not interested anymore." Poseidon said and they both shook Hecate's hand.

"Goodbye darlings." Hecate winked and dismissed them. "Next!"

Poseidon and Athena glared again. "We're going with Aphrodite's plan." They agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

Percy

_Ugh. Why me? Of all people in the world, why switch me with Annabeth? _Percy crossed his arms in the Athena cabin.

**Oh don't think I'm so happy. By the way, I'm cleaning your cabin. **

_What?_

**Yep. And listening to my music.**

_Tell me you have on headphones. _

**Of course! Besides- oh! You gotta shut up! I like this song.**

_Whatever. _Percy grabbed one of her blue prints for Olympus. He unrolled it and there was a very intricate design laid out. The design was for a temple to Poseidon… That was requested by Percy last summer. _Oh my gods. I can't believe she still has this._

**Has what?**

_Poseidon's temple design._

**Only because he would get mad if I didn't do one.**

_Sure._

The floor was supposed to be made out of basalt. The statue of Poseidon was supposed to be marble with emeralds for his eyes. The statue was going to portray Poseidon sitting on his throne in the throne room. In the corner there was a circle marked with 'BESSIE' and beside the circle was going to be a fish tank. "No. I like this to not have an x on it." Percy was talking to himself about how there were going to be pictures of Poseidon's "hero children" lining the walls. Percy's was going to be on the right side closest to the door. It was supposed to go in order from left to right; left being the oldest and right being the youngest. But Percy's picture was x-ed out. Over it was the word 'TYSON' scribbled in Annabeth's handwriting. _Meanie._

**Did you just call me mean?**

_Yeah. I'm going over there._

**Why?**

_I don't like your blueprints._

**I should've hid that.**

Percy got off the bed and rolled up the blue print again. It felt weird to be stomping over to HIS cabin.

Annabeth had the door open for him already and when Percy arrived, he slammed it shut. "Annabeth, please un-x me. I was the prophecy child."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine." She snatched the blue print and fixed it. "Happy?"

"Very." Percy snatched it back and spun on his heel as the conch horn for lunch blew.

He led the Athena cabin to lunch but he felt really left out. He had no idea what they were talking about.

**They're talking about circumferences. That's 5****th**** grade math.**

_I still don't get it._

"Annabeth, are you okay? You've been acting weird lately." Farah said.

Percy put his attention to her. "I'm fine. I've just been thinking."

**Don't hurt yourself.**

_Shut up._

"Well Annabeth, what is the circumference of a circle with the diameter of 5.7?" Malcolm smiled because he knew this was the test.

**17.898 Percy.**

"17.898 is the correct answer I do believe." Percy said the answer like Annabeth.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "I will find out what's wrong." And went back to eating his cheeseburger.

_Malcolm's on to us._

**We can't let him find out. What do you know?**

_Not a lot. But I know personal facts like your favorite color and junk. _

**JUNK? It is not junk!**

_Whatever._

**Start learning Jackson!**

_Do I have tooooo?_

**Yes you whiney brat! Suck it up! Meet me at my-our-YOUR cabin after lunch! I have to teach you about my brain!**

_**What do we call each other's cabins?**_

_Can we stop thinking the same thing at the same time?_

**I thought it first though!**

_No you didn't! It was at the same time!_

**We sound like Apollo and Artemis.**

_You're going to die alone and I'm the hottie. Yep, that's us._

**Uh, no it isn't. The other way around.**

_Uh oh. Miranda alert. She's at nine o'clock._

**Who's that? **

_She has a total crush on me! Good luck!_

Annabeth

Annabeth immediately recognized the problem. "Hi Percy." Miranda's whinny voice said.

"Uh, hi?" Annabeth said nervously.

She sat down across from him. "What's up?" She smiled at the person everyone thought was Percy.

"Just thinking." Annabeth replied quickly.

"About…?" Miranda asked and flashed a smile.

Annabeth smirked. "I've been thinking about Annabeth."

_NO I HAVEN'T!_

**Technically, you have.**

Miranda's face twisted into confusion. "What about her?"

"She was supposed to make an awesome temple for my dad but I haven't heard about it." Annabeth tricked her.

Miranda shot a glare to Percy. "Well, you wanna go-"

"No. I can do better than your squeaky voice and height of 5'1"." Annabeth smiled coldly and Miranda looked offended and stomped away.

The Hermes cabin started snickering. They all hated how Miranda stalked "Percy" and when Travis and Connor tried to hang out with him, she would FREAKING appear out of NOWHERE. Must be Hecate child thing.

_Annabeth?_

…

_Annabeth?_

…

_Annabeth?_

…

_Annabeth?_

**Yes Percy?**

_I love staring at myself._

**I love tripping you too.**

_Grrr._

Annabeth smiled to herself and finished off her 7 hot dogs. Percy would just suck them up in ten minutes but Annabeth is not going to choke.

Now we are skipping a few hours until after supper-I mean dinner. Excuse my southerness readers.

Annabeth and Percy were having a stare down. Annabeth had slapped Percy and Percy wanted it to be like 'OH MY GODS! You hit a girl!' "I can't believe you hit a girl!" Percy said in a girly tone-even for a girl.

"I felt the pain though!" Annabeth shouted.

Percy crossed his arms. "Whatever. Oh and by the way, you're hanging out with the Stoll brothers tonight." Percy informed.

"Okay Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Stolls at 3 o'clock. Out the back door you go."

Percy went through the cabin and went out the back door. Time to hang out with the Stolls. This was going to be a long night for Annabeth.

Who knows what they'll do? I do! Sort of. At least somewhat. Haha. So review and favorite! Emails make me smile whether they're from my dad's job, this website, or Facebook!

3iamkitty


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Percabeth fans! I'm announcing that in this chapter, the whole chapter is like what Travis or Connor's seeing so now when I say Percy I mean Annabeth in Percy's body. Sorry if I confuse you! I'll be putting in Percy (AKA Annabeth) for the first few times. Also, there is Silena mentioned a lot in this chapter. I prefer her alive so…**

**Disclaimer: Until me and my new friend Abby track down Rick, I do not own PJO.**

Travis Stoll 

Percy (also Annabeth) was acting weird in Travis's opinion. Two nights ago, Percy (that was really Percy) passed out at dinner and ever since then, he was so weird. He's been running around with Annabeth (That's Percy) which is something that Percy has refused to do for the past year.

Connor hopped onto the doorstep of the cabin and knocked. "If Percy answers with Annabeth attached to him, I will frigging kill him." Travis told Connor.

Percy answered the door. "Hey guys." He left the door open and sat down on his bed. "What's up?"

Connor closed the door quietly behind Travis. "Wanna help pull a prank?" Travis asked.

The brothers noticed Percy's muscles tensing. "I'm good." He answered quickly.

"C'mon Perce. You know you wanna do it." Travis teased.

"I'm sure." He said. All of a sudden Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Percy, something wrong?" Connor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Percy shook his head. "Sorry. Just have a ton of idiotic voices on my mind." Percy burped and Connor and Travis started clapping.

Travis burped a louder burp in comparison. "I beat you."

Percy sat up straight and squinted his eyes. He burped another loud burp, bigger than Travis's. "Beat that."

Travis's eyebrows raised up to the top of his forehead. "No thanks."

Percy had a satisfied smile when a phone started ringing… playing the chorus of Girls Run The World by Beyonce. "Percy, I thought you hated that song." Connor said.

All the color drained from Percy's face. "Uh… Change of heart. I'm gonna go pick that up." Percy grabbed the iPhone 4 and ran into the closet.

Connor and Travis pressed their ear to the door. "Look, it isn't my fault… No dad. I'm good. I think… I don't know! Ask Aphrodite!... Dad? Dad? Ugh." Travis and Connor backed away from the door before Percy opened it. "Sorry, that was my father."

"Um, Perce, do you want to tell us something? Like the reason you're running around with Annabeth or why Poseidon contacted you via cell phone… Or why you have Girls Run the World as your ringtone." Travis inquired.

"Travis, I have a huge secret but I was sworn to secrecy. But no way in Hades am I dating P-Annabeth." Percy said.

The brothers exchanged a glance. "Well everyone at this camp knows she has feelings for you." Connor said.

Percy jumped off of his bed. "She does not! She absolutely hates me!" He defended.

"Then why do you guys hang out?" Connor asked smirking victoriously.

"Some secrets only the gods know. Only me, Annabeth, Will and Thalia know this one except for the gods. And our parents." Percy face palmed himself. "Stupid."

"We gotta go. Bye Perce." Travis grabbed Connor's arm. "C'mon. We got to investigate." He dragged Connor to the Aphrodite cabin.

Connor knocked on the door. "Hello?" Lacy answered the cabin door.

"Hi. Can we see Silena?" Connor asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Password please." She demanded.

"Pizza causes a bad smile." Travis answered.

"Come in quickly." Lacy opened the door wider and ushered them in. "She's in her office."

Connor and Travis hurried to her office. They knocked three times quickly and three times slowly. "You may enter." Silena called.

They pushed the door open and sat on two of the chairs. "Hello Silena." Travis said.

She spun her chair around. "Hello boys. How may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"We would like to see the files of Thalia Grace, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson." Connor answered.

She frowned. "You do know that's eighty bucks right?" She asked.

Travis pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "I know." He answered.

"Hm…" She held the bill up to the light to make sure it was real. "Okay. Let me grab their files." She swiveled her chair in front of the filing cabinets. "Let me see… 1900-2000, 1900-2000 deceased, 1900-2000 deceased by natural causes, 2001 to current times…" She opened that drawer and her fingers started dancing over about 300 files. "Here is Annabeth Chase's file." She pulled it out and set it on her desk away from the boys. She started doing the same thing to look for another file. "Grace comma Thalia." She sat that on top of Annabeth's. She continued. "Perseus A. Jackson." She slapped the file onto the desk. She found Will's file almost immediately afterwards. "I just realized Solace sounds like solar and he's the son god's child." She laughed at her own joke.

"Can we see them?" Connor asked.

"That'll be an extra twenty per file if you read them. We're afraid someone will take any information out of it." She answered with a shrug.

"No thanks. You can read them to us." Travis said.

Silena opened the portfolio. "Annabeth Chase: favorite color's sea green; eye color is gray; hair color is blonde with curls; fears spiders, snakes, Ares, and broken hearts-"

"We need to know her biggest secret." Connor spoke up.

Silena flipped to the secrets page. Aphrodite knows all secrets. "Let's see… She likes Percy more than a friend. "

The brothers exchanged a worried look. "Not it. She shares it with Percy."

Silena smiled. "Okay. Here's Percy's secrets: he actually enjoyed holding onto Annabeth screaming in the Thrill Ride of Love, he hates scorpions-"

"Seriously, we just want to know his biggest secret." Connor snapped.

"Ten extra bucks." She said with a scowl.

"Well, just give us back ten from the hundred. You never gave us change." Travis pointed out.

Silena pulled ten dollars out of her drawer and handed to them. "Anyways, his biggest secret is that he regrets cheating on Annabeth with Drew but he won't get together with neither in the near future." She closed the file.

"That's not what were looking for. Besides-"

A dinging noise went off inside the files of Percy and Annabeth. "Oh! Mom sent an update." She opened Percy's file. "It says: Percy and Annabeth share a secret but I'm not telling you. Except they aren't dating currently. I swear on the River Styx."

Connor and Travis huffed. "Well, let's hear what makes Thalia squirm." Travis said.

She opened the file. "Thalia hates spiders, heights, taking baths in a bathtub because she hates soaking in her own dirt, Taylor Swift, country music, Justin Bieber, pop music, happy people, bunnies, Cyclopes, and idiots." She put it down. "And I memorized her biggest secret: She hates the Hunters because she's in love with Nico and that's why she's back at camp. She dropped out."

Connor nodded taking in this information.

"Will's fears are of the dark, moons, twin sisters, Artemis, Thalia, boats, jet skis because his mother was almost killed in a jet ski accident, hammers, books, idiots, overdoses on prescribed medicines which is why his uncle is dead, and suicide. Oh, and he's slightly afraid of Nico and Thalia's shield." Silena smiled. "Poor boy has bad luck doesn't he?"

Travis nodded. "His uncle was killed in an overdose accident-"

"Suicide." Silena corrected.

"His uncle was killed in an overdose suicide and his mom was hurt in a jet ski accident." Travis said with sympathy.

"That's all Silena." Connor started to stand but Silena asked her question.

"Why do you need this information?"

Connor froze in midair. "Err…." He started.

"A plan. A plan so devious, that tomorrow morning we will know their newest, biggest secret. And we will give it to you." Travis answered. "Thanks for doing business with us Silena."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Percabeth fans! Did you guys get that last chapter? Or did it confuse you? I hope not. Now, this time it is what Percy and Annabeth are hearing and/or seeing. So Percy means Percy in Annabeth's body again. And vice versa with Annabeth. **

**Disclaimer: Rick has not given me the rights yet so PJO is not mine.**

Annabeth

A bang on the window startled Annabeth and woke her up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Annabeth rose from the bed and opened the door. No one in sight. She went to the window behind the bush. Sticking out of the bush was a violet size 9 in men's Converse. She sniffed it. Definitely a guy's and from the Hermes cabin.

Behind Annabeth, there was a crackling noise like someone stepping on a leaf. Annabeth spun around and someone put a sack over her. Itchy sack, may I add. She was coated in darkness. "Help!" She screamed but the kidnapper stuffed his hand in there and put a clean sock Annabeth's mouth to keep her quiet.

Percy

Percy was having his normal weird dream. It was always seeing what life would've been if he accepted being a god. But something was interrupting his dream. It was a voice screaming help and someone with curly brown hair going through camp with a large, filled human size sack.

But something hit the window next to Annabeth's bed. So Percy got off the bed and went outside. In the moonlight, he saw a green lighter on the ground.

Percy ran his finger over it and etched into the lighter were the words _Travis S._ Percy flicked on the lighter but it went out a second later. Footsteps were approaching him in the darkness.

_Bong!_

A frying pan hit Percy over the head and knocked him out.

"Two down, two to go." The evil planner said.

Thalia

Thalia laid sound asleep when there was a scratching on her cabin door. She sat up and trudged over to the door. When Thalia opened the door, nothing was there.

Thalia slammed the door and lumbered to her bed. When she stood in front of the bed, there was a figure in it. It was just under the covers. When Thalia lifted the covers, there was someone in the bed, sleeping. From their back it looked like her except no spiky hair. Then something thin grabbed her. It felt weightless because she could feel no hands but there had to be something holding Thalia.

The object took her to a dark room where no one could find her.

_Will Solace_

Will tossed and turned in his sleep. He felt like something was wrong at camp.

He sat up and went outside. He looked at the cabin across the U. The Artemis cabin was empty. No Artemis.

Someone slapped a hand over Will's mouth. Will bit the hand with his perfect teeth but to no avail. Will couldn't get the person to let go of him. That's when someone slapped him and said in a very fake voice, "Come with us and you won't get hurt."

_Definitely Hunters._ He thought.

Nope, not a Hunter. Sorry Will, you were wrong.

Will started walking with them but shocked the kidnappers by struggling away from them. "HA! You foolish kidnap-"

A monster had shot Will down with a blow to the head.

"Sorry kidssss." It said in a hiss. "I wassss fighting another monssster." It flew away and back into the forest.

The three boys high-fived each other. "He was the easiest." The youngest said.

When everyone wakes up… or stops screaming and is brought into a dimly lit room tied to a chair…  
>Annabeth<span>

"What do you want?" Annabeth called.

A large gasp was taken. "Fool! They're awake!"

"Right!" Said another male voice.

Three males with masks on come into the lighted portion of the area. One burped. "Idiot!" A gruff voice said.

"Can you just tell us who you are?" Thalia asked.

The males all nodded to each other. One took off his mask to reveal shaggy black hair. "Nico? I thought we were your friends!" Percy said.

_He's my cousin._

**Betrayal.**

The one on the far left took off his mask to reveal blue eyes and an elfish look. "Sup guys."

"Connor?" Annabeth and Percy screeched.

The other was holding four manila folders. He stepped towards the captured four. He carefully pulled his mask from his face. "Travis Stoll, at your service with everything anyone needs or doesn't need to know about each of you." He patted the folders. "Do we need more to tell us the biggest secret of Annabeth and Percy's life so far?" He smirked.

_**Don't.**_

_**Stop that!**_

**This was sort of a filler chapter just to show what was leading up the big kidnapping. But there will be more on the kidnapping soon in the next chapter! I just had to update because people were really adding this to their favorite stories!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey all you Percabeth fans! So guess what! This is the next chapter! Woo hoo! Cheers! Raise your golden goblets with blue Coke! And I changed my pen name to 'HELLO I am a Nerd' because I love being a nerd.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Nico: Say it.**

**Me: Nope.**

**Percy: I'll give you a kiss. **

**Me: I DON'T OWN PJO! But I love fried chicken. **

Annabeth's insides felt like giving out when Travis said that. She wanted to bawl up and block out the world.

"And Thalia," Connor crouched next to her. "We know why you're at camp."

Thalia turned ashen. "Don't say it Stoll." She said through gritted teeth. Thalia's eyes burned with so much intensity as Connor got hit by a strike of lightning in the butt.

"Screw it. Plan B to get her to squeal." Connor half yelled, half yelped.

"Hey Nicoooo." Travis dragged the 'o'.

"Yes Travisssssss?" He asked in the same voice.

Travis glanced at Thalia.

"Don't even Travis." Percy hissed venomously.

Travis whipped around. "What do you have to say Annabeth?" He inquired to the person he thought was Annabeth.

Nico stared at the roof of the cave. Travis was having a stare down with Percy. Thalia was biting her lip. Connor was sitting on a bag of ice. Will was taking deep breaths.

Annabeth looked at the ground.

**I have to squeal.**

Percy's attention snapped to her.

_What? Are you frigging serious?_

**Yes. As serious as I'll ever be.**

_Annabeth… Don't. They'll have something to blackmail us with._

**Percy! I know why Thalia came back!**

_What is it? Why did she come back?_

**She likes Nico. He obviously likes her but ever since she's been a Huntress she doesn't recognize it.**

_Poor Thalia. She's torn between her two best friends and the guy she likes. We have to tell them._

"I'll tell the secret if you don't tell anyone else." Annabeth said while staring at her shoes. Well, Percy's shoes.

They all, and I mean all, looked at her. She noticed Will freaking out when he looked at a pill bottle. "Is Will okay?" She asked first.

Travis stuck the Tylenol in a paper bag beside Will. "He's fine." He said and turned back to Annabeth. "Yes Percy?"

"She's not Percy." Will choked out.

Nico burst out laughing first as well as Travis next and Connor bringing up the laughing rear. Nico calmed down. "Explain. I'm lost because Percy is a guy. Or so what Annabeth said to Thalia."

Annabeth and Percy blushed. Could they not discuss their former sex life?

Thalia huffed. "No. Aphrodite switched Percy and Annabeth's bodies so when you look at Percy's body, you're looking at Annabeth's personality and brain."

"Oh." The three boys said dumbfounded.

POOF!

Standing in the middle of the room was a bickering Athena and Poseidon, Aphrodite doing her nails, and Hecate smiling victoriously. "I knew that would work darling." She drawled.

The three Olympians stopped and turned to her then seven teenagers. "Hello, uh, son." Poseidon said awkwardly at Percy.

"Poseidon?" Athena said.

"Athena?" Poseidon answered.

She sighed. "This has got to be the most awkward thing ever." She replied.

"I was thinking the same thing." Poseidon agreed.

Aphrodite screwed the top on her nail polish. "Well hello my favorite couples except Tratie." She giggled and flipped her hair.

Everyone looked around. They knew Percabeth, which at the moment didn't exist, and Jelena, Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez, were her two favorite couples. Therefore, no one knew what she was talking about. Well, not what but whom.

"Who are you talking about?" Will asked.

Aphrodite shook her head and turned to Hecate. "So why did you bring us here?" Aphrodite asked.

Poseidon burped and Athena slapped him. "Excuse me." Poseidon snapped.

Hecate twirled a rock suspended in mid air. "Look, everyone on Olympus knows what's going on so I've just brought the main people into the equation." Hecate said simply.

Aphrodite started bouncing on her feet. "I wanna explain!" No one objected so she continued. "So I was really bored and I wanted to do something and then I came up with this awesome idea. You see, Percy and Annabeth rarely get along, even though-"

"Aphrodite." Athena stopped her at that point.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Fine, I won't include that part. But anyways, so they rarely get along so I decided to make each other see what the other goes through." She looked to make sure the 'idiots', as Annabeth would say, were soaking this in.

_This is annoying._

**Wanna ask my mom for help?**

_Please. I'll ask dad._

**Mommy, can you get us out of this situation?**

_Help us dad._

Athena and Poseidon simultaneously shook their heads.

Hecate motioned for Aphrodite to go on with the story. "Okay so Percy is in Annabeth's body while Annabeth is in Percy's body. If Percy falls, Annabeth will feel it and not Percy. If Annabeth falls, Percy feels. If one is stabbed, they will both start bleeding. If one is stabbed enough to kill them, the other will die also. And Hecate has helped me by putting a curse on them, well not really a curse I guess a spell, so they don't ever have to take baths or use the bathroom." Aphrodite breathed for a second. "And they have to wait until the end of the summer to get switched or they can find the cure."

"Or your parents can sacrifice their generals." Hecate added.

Athena patted her head and was rubbing her stomach in circles at the same time to calm her nerves. "And my poor Annabeth has to deal with being in the spawn of the sea's body."

Poseidon glared at her. "At least I'm not a smartass." He retorted.

"Darlings, let's stop arguing." Hecate persisted.

Aphrodite stopped admiring her nails and smiled. "Well, let them out of their ropes and we'll be gone."

Travis, Nico, and Connor started untying the ropes on their hands, feet, and waist. "Look away." Poseidon said as all the demigods turned away.

The blinding light died down so they went back to untying.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N is down at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Sorry!**

"Move it!" Thalia commanded as the boys were untying their bonds very slowly. "I don't have all night! I'm tired!" She zapped Travis, who was beside her untying Will.

"Ow! Jeez!" Travis snapped. "I'll be faster." He took out his pocket knife and started using the mini saw to undo the rope. Thalia smirked triumphantly.

Annabeth was finally free and started helping Connor untie Thalia; she didn't want Connor's death on their hands. She was working about two times as fast as Connor. Annabeth had Thalia's feet untied by the time Connor finished untying her waist, which was probably the easiest knot. Annabeth was skilled with untying knots though because of the shipments she got for New Olympus. Even though it could've taken her five minutes to untie them all, Percy's hands had bigger fingers then her long, sleek fingers. Annabeth thought about this when a nagging voice interrupted.

_Don't bash on my fingers. They have feelings too. Like touching and nerve cells. And plus they're better for-_

**Oh shut up Seaweed Brain. One: I don't care about their feelings. Two: Don't think dirty thoughts like that! You're going to turn my innocent mind to… a plagued mind.**

_You shut up. You lost your innocence last year._

Annabeth's face turned a severe color of red. **I hate my life, and I hate you.**

_Love you too. Oh my gods. Do you see the blue butterfly?_

Annabeth looked around when she saw the blue butterfly. **Yep.**

_Can you get it for me? I love it. And I'm stuck with being untied. It's so… blue._

"Connor, finish that knot." She pointed to the one she was working on and rolled her eyes as she walked to the butterfly. She willed it to land in her hand and it did. She smiled as she gave it to Percy.

Percy gaped at her. "Shank you."

Annabeth smiled. "You're welcome." Annabeth rolled her eyes in a playful way. "You're so childish." With that she left to finish untying Thalia.

_Thank you. Right now Nico thinks I'm crazy._

**Is it because you are?**

_Probably._

Annabeth stood off the ground once she finished the last knot on Thalia. Thalia stood up and was a little wobbly at first; she had been in ropes for a little less than an hour. Annabeth decided to help get Percy out of his bonds so she went to help Nico.

"Hey Annabeth." Nico said.

"Hello Nico." She greeted. "What's up?"

Nico still worked skillfully with the ropes. "Why is Thalia back at camp?"

_Uh oh._

Annabeth looked at Percy. "Shut up."

Nico raised his left eyebrow. "Annabeth, he didn't say anything."

_**Uh oh.**_

**Will you stop thinking the same thing as me?**

"Uh." Annabeth cleared her throat. "Yeah he did. You obviously need to clean your ears."

Nico shook his head incredulously. "Annabeth, I swear he didn't say anything." Nico defended.

Percy and Annabeth quickly exchanged a glance. "Yeah I did Nico. I said 'uh oh' and then Annabeth told me to shut up." He lied. "You need to check your ears."

Nico tilted his head a little. "Demigods do have weird lifes." He muttered.

Annabeth and Percy shot each other a glance. "We know." They said in unison. Nico snickered and continued undoing the knots.

A silence came over the three for two minutes, literally; Nico stopped it by saying, "So really, why is Thalia here?"

Thalia's head looked around. "I heard my name."

"Calliope is the most awesome Muse." Percy said to cover it up. Annabeth was impressed with his knowledge, although she hoped he knew what she was a Muse of.

Thalia snorted. "No, she is not. Thalia is because she's the Muse of comedy."

Percy smiled like he was about to burn her. "I'm an American; I have the freedom of speech."

Everyone turned their head to look at him. "Percy, you're Greek." Travis spoke the words that everyone was going to say. "In Greece, nobody cares about the rights the United States gives you." Percy pouted; he did not win.

Percy's bonds were finally undone, so he stood up, stretched, and decided he was leaving. "Annabeth, you are going with me." He declared.

Annabeth, and everyone else for that matter, looked towards him. "What? Why?" She asked quickly (as Connor says, "A little too quickly to make it just a random stroll," with his eyebrows wiggling).

Percy bit his lip and whispered, "I'm scared of the monsters in the dark."

Annabeth was about to say something, but then remembered this was true. "Fine, I'll go with you." She had given in.

Travis and Connor started laughing. "Please, they just want 'special friend time'." Travis said. Chiron calls a date 'special friend time'. He also calls boyfriends and girlfriends 'special friends'.

Once Travis said it though, he was tackled and pinned to the ground. Travis opened his eyes that were etched with terror to find Annabeth pinning him down. "I am not his girlfriend." She hissed through gritted teeth. Annabeth pulled back her fist and hit him in the eye. Annabeth stood up and brushed herself off before leaving with Percy.

Will said, "Dude, you just got a black eye from a girl."

**A/N: to the reader who wrote that very mean and hurtful note, thanks for the advice. Why don't you use it on yourself? Unfortunately for you, thank you for that "insult". Everything's… different in my world. And flames roast my marshmallows. **


End file.
